EteriDrive
EteriDrive is a fictional ecchi, harem and slice of life with some fantasy elements anime written by the user Senrankurei. Plot Summary Focusing in Seitekina, your everyday pervert, who comes in contact with a female Oracle named Josui, who secretly grants a harem for Seitekina without him knowing. Cast Main * Seijou "Seitekina" Taiyo: The main character. Although perverted and flirty, he is timid and somewhat struggles to talk with girls. Has an obsession with large breast sizes. * Josui: A idol shinobi girl who is a oracle, she was the one who caused Seitekina's harem without knowing. The Harem * Suzuko Enoshima: A clumsy busty girl with long hair. She likes making outfits. * Shouko Chouji: A bussinesswoman who could have been friendly, but she barely gets any sleep and appears to be grumpy as a result. * Nobita Izumi: The twin brother of Sota Izumi, being overly serious, and polite. However he has the tedency to get aggerisive with perverts. He is aware of his crush on Seitekina, but denies it. Also a Tsundere. * Rinko Namazuta: A girl who has a nekomimi fetish, usually wearing cat ears and tail alongside her clothes. Acts really sweet. * Nue Kusugawa: The older of the Kusugawa twins. Compared to Ruri, Nue is aggressive, hostile and perverted. She doesn't lack a softer side, though. * Ruri Kusugawa: The younger of the Kusugawa twins. Compared to Nue, Ruri is friendly, sweet and innocent. She can be as aggersive as her older sister, though. * Sumomo Toujou: Twin sister of Genji Toujou. Her petite body has caused her to be called a "loli", despite being aleast 16 years old. She likes Strawberries. * Genji Toujou: Twin brother of Sumomo Toujou. Slimarly as Sumomo, he has a petite body and has been called a "shota" despite being 16 years old. Likes Blueberries. * Hiroshi Daibutsu: A buddhist who appears to be good friends with Byakuren Hijiri. He appears to distance himself a lot from others. Timid. * Miku Kurashina: A perverted nurse at Hoshii Capital Hospital. Shows off her lingerie a lot. Doesn't mean she can't work normally in her job. * Ryūji Suenaga: A perverted boy who appears to be a good friend of Seitekina. Secretly a swordman. * Kuroko Kiyami: An ALMOST emotionless, shut-in girl who can use magic and witchcraft. She likes Black Forest Cake. * Konami Nasuhara: A girl who will dress like anyone else, also loves school uniforms. She's polite. * Marika Mitsuki: A girl who is initially an anti-pervert, but is eventually enlightened by the Hoshii Supreme Enlightenment and becomes a pervert. Docile and sweet. Seitekina's friends * Iason Inabi: A native russian who believes he is a god and won't take any disrespect lightly. Also has an obsession with water. * Saizo Shijou: A half-french, half-japanese boy who is REALLY damn sweet and innocent. A complete cinnamon roll. * Sota Izumi: Seitekina's idiot friend. No matter how hard he studies, he's gonna fail, because he barely studies to begin with. * Kyoutaro Nojima: A short-tempered friend who is pretty aggersive when it comes to perversion. Other Notable characters * Atsuko Taiyo: Seitekina's twin sister who is an anti-pervert who loves flowers. Loyal and honest. She becomes a pervert during the events between Episode 12 and 13. * Nina Inabi: Iason's twin sister who is a quiet girl who likes snow, and struggles to show any emotions. * Haru "Gensomura" Doi: One of the oracles. He appears to be serious, but also happens to be perverted as well. * Juko Ryu: An oracle who will enlighten the anti-perverts. Episodes Season 1 Harem Introduction Arc *1. Idol Girl from the backdoor: Josui comes to contact Seitekina. * 2. Fashionist Girl who kept tripping her feet: Josui, continiung from last episode, makes Suzuko crush on Seitekina. * 3. Bussiness Woman of the big city: Shouko was picked to crush on Seitekina as the latter discusses about Suzuko with his friends. *4. Petite Twins who like berries: TBA *5. The Cosplayer that wore School Uniforms: TBA *6. The lonely buddhist: TBA *7. The Border of purity and impurity: TBA *8. The dishonest to the stupid: TBA *9. Nekomimi Lover: TBA *10. Emotionless Magician of the shadow: TBA *11. Lewd Nurse of the Hoshii Capital: TBA GCBI Arc *12. Lightened Butterfly: Marika Mistuki, a residental docile anti-pervert, is shocked when her friend Atsuko Taiyo has became a pervert. It turns out because another Oracle has made her one, and is willing to "enlighten" Marika. Category:Series